Backstreet
by peppemint17
Summary: [Meanie Couple] Kita backstreet aja kak. Gimana?
1. 01

_**01**_

Wonwoo menatap dua orang dihadapannya secara bergantian. Matanya menatap lekat sesosok wanita yang tengah duduk dihadapannya, bermaksud meminta penjelasan lebih lanjut dari wanita tersebut.

"Terus dia bakalan jadi ayah aku gitu?" tanya Wonwoo sambil menunjuk pria disamping Ibunya.

Ibunya menggeleng melihat tingkah anaknya dan menegurnya. "Ga boleh nunjuk kaya gitu ke orang yang lebih tua, Wonwoo sayang"

Sedangkan Wonwoo sendiri hanya bisa mengerucutkan bibirnya mendengar teguran yang dilontarkan sang Ibu kepadanya.

"Mamah ih! Bukannya jawab pertanyaan aku juga" balas Wonwoo yang kemudian menatap Ibunya kesal.

Sang Ibu balas menatap kesal anaknya. "Masa mamah harus jawab pertanyaan unfaedah kamu?"

"Iya seengganya jawab aja gitu" balas Wonwoo merajuk.

Ibunya kembali menghela nafas melihat kelakuan anak tunggalnya. "Ya jelas lah dia bakal jadi ayah kamu. Emang mau dijadiin apa sama kamu?"

"Ngga dijadiin apa apa lah! Mamah gimana sih" balas Woonwoo yang membuat Ibunya memijat pelipisnya pelan.

Disebalah Ibunya, calon Ayahnya hanya bisa terkekeh melihat kelakuan Wonwoo. Tapi setelahnya, pria itu langsung mengeluarkan ponsel miliknya dari saku celananya ketika dirasa ponselnya berbunyi. Kemudian calon Ayahnya itu mengangkat panggilan yang masuk.

"Halo? Dimana?" tanya pria yang duduk disamping Ibunya itu kepada lawan bicaranya di sebrang sana.

"…"

"Udah didepan?"

"Suruh masuk aja" ujar sang Ibu kepada pria disampingnya yang dibalas anggukan.

"Langsung masuk aja"

"…"

"Iya. Ayah tutup"

Dan setelahnya, calon Ayah dari Wonwoo itu menutup panggilan teleponnya. Lalu sang Ibu menanyakan perihal sang penelpon kepada calon pasangannya yang membuat mereka berdua larut kedalam perbincangan mereka.

Wonwoo yang melihatnya menarik bibirnya segaris, tapi pandangannya datar. Ia menghela nafas panjang dan menggaruk pipinya yang tiba-tiba saja gatal. Kemudian penglihatannya menangkap sebuah gelas berisikan jus jeruk tak jauh di meja sana dan tanpa babibu lagi Wonwoo segera mengambilnya dan meneguk isinya.

Baru juga Wonwoo meminum jus jeruknya sebanyak empat teguk, sebuah suara yang terasa familiar menghentikan kegiatan minumnya.

"Yah" sebuah suara yang Wonwoo yakini jika pemiliknya tengah berada dibelakangnya memanggil seseorang yang Wonwoo yakini lagi adalan calon Ayahnya.

"Eh Mingyu, udah dateng ternyata. Ayo duduk, mamah mau kenalin kamu sama anak mamah" ujar sang Ibu begitu semangat kala beliau menyadari kehadiran lelaki bernama Mingyu itu.

 _Mingyu?! Mingyu yang nama panjangnya Kim Mingyu?! Lah jangan Mingyu yang itu lah. Eh tapi marga om Kim kan Kim. Berarti anaknya juga marganya Kim. Berarti bener Kim Mingyu dong? Ah bisa aja beda orang. Yang namanya Lee Minho juga ada banyak, bukan cuma Lee Minho pewaris tahta aja kan. Positif thinking aja dulu ─ww_

"Wonwoo?! Kok malah ngelamun sih!" seruan sang Ibu berhasil membuat Wonwoo tersadar dari pergelutan batinnya.

"Eh iya? Kenapa mah?" tanya Wonwoo kikuk.

"Kamu satu sekolah kan sama Mingyu?" tanya sang Ibu kepadanya.

Wonwoo sebenarnya belum tau bagimana wajah seseorang bernama Kim Mingyu itu, jadi ia segera menengok ke tempat si Mingyu Mingyu itu berada. Dan seketika itu pula Wonwoo bisa mendengar suara hatinya yang retak.

 _Belahan hatiQ ─ww_

"Iya mah, dia kakak kelas aku" balas Wonwoo dengan pelan.

"Nah! Bagus kan? Mamah doain deh, semoga kalian cepet akrabnya" ucap Ibunya sambil tersenyum manis.

Wonwoo sendiri hanya bisa memandang Ibunya dengan pandangan yang memelas. Sedikit memohon agar pernikahannya dibatalkan saja.

Bukan. Wonwoo bukannya tidak setuju. Awalnya sih Wonwoo setuju setuju saja jika Ibunya menikah dengan siapapun itu juga, yang penting Ibunya bahagia dan tidak kesepian lagi.

Tapi ini lain lagi ceritanya. Calon ayahnya ini sudah punya anak. Sebenarnya itu juga bukan masalah utamanya sih. Wonwoo bahkan tidak peduli jika calon Ayahnya sudah punya cucu. Yang penting Ibunya nyaman bersama calonnya. Oke, kembali ke tujuan paragraf ini dibuat. Yang jadi masalah terbesarnya adalah anak dari calon Ayahnya sendiri. Si Kim Mingyu yang Wonwoo harap adalah Kim Mingyu yang lain itu.

Dia kakak kelas Wonwoo, sudah tau kan?

Karena itu, Wonwoo tidak setuju akan pernikahan ini.

Masa iya kakak kelas yang selama ini ia inginkan menjadi kekasihnya, malah akan menjadi kakaknya?

Jadi pada intinya, Wonwoo itu suka ke Mingyu.

 _Wonu gwaenchana kok :) ─ww_

* * *

 ** _Sebenernya aku agak gimana gitu kalo nulis pake bahasa non baku disini huhu._**

 ** _Ga sih. Aku biasanya percakapannya doang yang non baku. Kalau narasinya, aku biasanya baku._**

 ** _Campur aduk ya? Wkwkwk_**

 ** _Tapi ga apa apa lah, ayo melestarikan bahasa baku non baku di /g_**

 ** _Jangan lupa reviewnya sayanq._**

 _─260617_


	2. 02

_**02**_

Wonwoo menggigiti kuku jarinya dengan gelisah. Sesekali matanya melirik kearah pintu kamarnya yang tertutup.

Tadi pagi Ibunya meminta Mingyu untuk datang ke rumahnya. Tujuannya agar Wonwoo bisa berangkat bersama Mingyu ke sekolah mereka. Bilangnya acara mendekatkan diri antara anak supaya cepat akrab, biar kedepannya lancar.

 _Lancar apanya?! ─ww_

Ya begitulah.

Sekarang Mingyu sudah duduk manis di ruang tengah. Tadi Wonwoo mengintip sedikit lewat celah pintu kamarnya, jadinya dia tau jika Mingyu tengah berada di ruang tengah rumahnya bersama Ibunya.

Wonwoo inginnya meminta tolong Ibunya untuk mengusir Mingyu, karena jantung sedari tadi sudah berdetak tidak karuan. Tapi nanti Ibunya malah curiga kepadanya. Jadi Wonwoo urungkan saja niatnya itu. Lagipula, ini semua kan ide Ibunya. Mana mau Ibunya mengusir Mingyu setelah sebelumnya meminta Mingyu datang kesini.

Jadi, setelah memantapkan hatinya yang berdetak tak menentu, akhirnya Wonwoo keluar juga dari kamarnya dan berjalan menuruni tangga untuk menghampiri Ibunya yang saat ini tengah asik berbincang dengan Mingyu.

Setelah sampai disana, Wonwoo malah berakhir dikacangi oleh kedua orang tersebut. Awalnya Wonwoo sengaja terbatuk kecil agar kedua orang dihadapannya menyadari kehadirannya, tapi mereka berdua tetap asik berbincang. Setelah itu Wonwoo memanggil Ibunya, tapi malah diabaikan. Akhirnya Wonwoo mendengus dan berujar. "Ya udah lah. Wonu sendiri aja kesekolahnya"

Setelah itu ia berjalan kearah pintu, mengambil sepatu di rak sepatu, berjongkok kemudian memakai sepatunya, lalu membuka pintunya dan melesat menuju halte yang jaraknya tak jauh dari rumahnya.

"Mah, aku berangkat ya. Kasian Wonwoo" pamit Mingyu ketika sadar calon adiknya itu telah melesat pergi tanpa menutup pintu rumahnya.

"Iya deh hati hati, nanti lanjutin ngobrolnya ya" ujar Ibu dari Wonwoo itu.

"Sip mah, aku berangkat"

"Jangan ngebut bawa motornya ya!"

"Siap"

.

.

.

"Cie marah" goda Mingyu saat dirinya sudah berhasil menyusul Wonwoo menggunakan motor hitam kesayangannya.

"Lucu banget sih kamu dek" ucapnya lagi.

Wonwoo hanya diam dan melirik sekilah kearah Mingyu, malas menanggapi ocehannya.

"Ga cape jalan dari rumah ke sini? Lumayan jauh loh. Mending kamu naik motor saya aja" ajak Mingyu.

"Ga usah kak. Bentar lagi juga nyampe halte" balas Wonwoo cuek. Seketika itu pula Wonwoo dapat merasakan pergelangan tangannya ditarik oleh lawan bicaranya.

"Jangan banyak omong, cepet naik" titah Mingyu yang dibalas gelengan oleh Wonwoo.

"Lucu banget sih" dengan cepat , tangan Mingyu yang tadinya berada di pergelangan tangan milik Wonwoo kini berpindah ke pipi tirus milik Wonwoo. Mencubitnya pelan.

"Enak kali ya kalo punya pacar sifanya kaya kamu, lucu gemesin gitu" lanjutnya.

 _Makanya jadiin aku pacarmu dong ─ww_

"Ga ada hubungannya kali kak. Lagian ga enak, asem" balas Wonwoo. Emang dasar dirinya _tsundere_ , pikiran sama omongan tuh selalu aja beda.

"Udah ah berenti ngambeknya, naik cepetan" dan Wonwoo menggeleng sekali lagi, menolak perkataan Mingyu.

"Udah mau telat nih, cepetan"

"Peduli amat"

"Wonwoo"

"Hng"

"Jeon Wonwoo"

"Hm?"

"Kim Wonwoo"

"Apa sih kak?" sembur Wonwoo dengan cepat.

Pipinya memanas.

Kenapa coba si Mingyu itu harus ngeganti marga Wonwoo jadi marga dia? Kan Wonwoo baper.

"Ayo naik, nanti telat" akhirnya Wonwoo luluh. Dia pun segera duduk di jok belakang motornya Mingyu setelah sebelumnya Mingyu memakaikannya helm cadangannya yang membuat pipinya tambah memanas.

"Maaf ya, saya bawa motornya bakalan ngebut. Lima menit lagi bel masuk soalnya. Jangan bilang ke mamah kamu ya" ujar Mingyu.

"Gimana kak?" tanya Wonwoo sedikit berteriak.

"Pegangan" titah Mingyu yang langsung melajukan motornya dengan cepat. Wonwoo sendiri sih dengan senang hati berpegangan kepada Mingyu.

* * *

 ** _Ini apa?!_**

 _─290617_


	3. 03

_**03**_

"Cie yang berangkat bareng kak Mingyu" itu suara teman sebangkunya, Soonyoung.

"Udah pacaran emang?" tanya salah satu teman Wonwoo yang tempat duduknya tepat berada di depannya, namanya Seungkwan.

"Belum sih, tapi aminin aja" balas Wonwoo saat mendengar pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Seungkwan.

"Jangan jauh jauh ke pacaran dulu, deketnya dulu aja. Emang sejak kapan kalian deket? Sampe ke sekolah bareng?" ini suara Dino, yang duduknya berada tepat di sebelah Seungkwan. Nama asli dia itu sebenernya Chan, tapi karena dia iri kepada ketiga temannya punya dua kata sedangkan dia cuma satu kata, akhirnya dia memutuskan mengubah nama panggilannya menjadi Dino. Karena semasa kecilnya dia suka dinosaurus.

Jadi mereka berempat itu udah temenan dari mereka kelas tujuh sampe sekarang kelas sepuluh. Bayangin dong empat tahun bareng, sekelas bareng, kemana bareng. Sifat mereka juga ga beda jauh. Sama gilanya, sama sintingnya terus sama sama ngga tau malu.

"Yeuh jangan salah!" seru Wonwoo ngegas.

"Gue udah dapet id line nya kemari malem, terus gue chat kak Mingyunya. Terus tadi pagi dia dateng ke rumah. Mantep ga tuh?" jelas Wonwoo dengan semangat. Ngomongnya sih Mingyu dateng ke rumah, padahal mah disuruh dateng ke rumahnya sama Ibunya.

"Dusta sekali kamu nak" ucap Seungkwan.

"Ga percaya? Nih liat" dan Wonwoo segera menunjukan bukti _chatting_ an dia bersama Mingyu kemarin malam. Hanya sekilas. Wonwoo juga punya privasi.

"Lah calon adek?"

"Apanya yang calon kakak?"

"Itu kenapa calon calonan?"

Itulah sebagian pertanyaan yang dilontarkan ketiga sahabatnya kepada Wonwoo yang membuat Wonwoo melongo.

"Hah? Apaan?" beo Wonwoo.

"Itu tadi"

"Tadi yang mana?" tanya Wonwoo keheranan.

"Itu pokoknya tadi ada yang calon adek calon kakak kaya gitu" ucap Soonyoung.

Wonwoo terdiam dulu, berpikir apa maksud ketiga temannya itu. Lalu akhirnya dia ingat sesuatu. Dia kan kemarin malam memperkenalkan dirinya sebagai calon adiknya Mingyu saat mereka sedang _chatting_ an.

 _Hai kak, ini Wonwoo. Calon adeknya kaka hehehe_

 _Hehehe ya won ─peppe_

Jadilah Wonwoo mengusap tengkuknya dengan canggung.

"Ngeliat bagian yang itunya ya?" gumammnya pelan.

"Ngomong apa?!" tanya Dino sedikit berteriak. Wonwoo sendiri hanya menggeleng sebagai jawaban.

"Jelasin coba" pinta Seungkwan kepada Wonwoo yang disetujui dua orang lainnya.

Mau tidak mau, Wonwoo akhirnya menceritakan semuanya. Tentang pernikahan Ibunya dengan Ayahnya Mingyu, tentang Ibunya yang tadi pagi memanggil Mingyu agar datang ke rumahnya untuk berangkat bersama, tentang Mingyu yang tadi sempat membuat Wonwoo baper.

"Pokoknya gitu. Kita bakalan jadi kakak adik" ucap Wonwoo mengakhiri ceritanya.

 _Hm —dn_

 _Yang sabar ya wonuku —sk_

 _Ahahahaha adik kakak zone —sy_

 _Kok soonyoung gobloq ya:) —ww_

Setelah perbincangan seru mereka, akhirnya bel masuk bunyi. Mau tidak mau, mereka duduk di bangku masing-masing untuk belajar seperti pembelajaran pada umumnya.

Karena tidak ada yang bisa diceritakan, jadi pembelajar di skip aja.

Lalu setelah itu bel istirahat berbunyi. Wonwoo dan ketiga sahabatnya itu pergi menuju kantin dan duduk disalah satu meja yang biasa mereka tempati. Hari ini kebetulan Soonyoung dan Dino yang kebagian tugas memesan makanan. Jadi setelah mereka berdua kembali dari memesan pesanan mereka berempat, keempat orang itu akhirnya melanjutkan obrolan mereka yang tertunda tadi.

"Permisi de" keempat orang yang tengah mengobrol itu pun langsung menolehkan kepala mereka kearah suara itu berasal.

Ada Seungcheol disana, bersama Jisoo dan Mingyu yang berdiri dibelakangnya.

"Kenapa kak?" tanya Soonyoung mewakili yang lainnya.

"Kita bertiga boleh duduk disini ga? Tempat lain penuh soalnya" ucap seseorang yang mereka yakini bernama Jisoo.

"Boleh kak!" ujar keempat orang tersebut dengan semangat.

"Makasih de" balas Jisoo. Dan ketiga _cogan_ itu langsung mendudukkan diri mereka di meja tersebut. Dan kebetulan, Mingyu mendudukkan dirinya diseberang Wonwoo. Membuat Wonwoo bisa bermodus ria memandangi Mingyu dari tempat duduknya.

"Kenalin kak,, saya Seungkwan" dengan tidak tau malu, Seungkwan memperkenalkan dirinya kepada ketiga senior tampannya.

"Saya Soonyoung kak, Kwon Soonyoung" ujar Soonyoung.

"Saya Dino kak!" dan ketiga orang didepannya itu memandanginya heran.

"Nama aslinya beneran Dino?" tanya Mingyu.

"Dia itu iri sama kita kak!" seru Seungkwan.

"Iya kak. Masa cuma karena kita bertiga punya dua kata sedangkan dia cuma satu kata dia jadi nyuruh kita manggil Dino" lanjut Soonyoung.

"Emang nama asli Dino apa?" tanya Jisoo.

"Nama asli saya Lee Chan sih, tapi karena saya suka dinosaurus, ya udah saya nyuruh mereka manggil saya Dino. Hehe" jelas Dino yang membuat ketiga orang senior tampannya tertawa.

 _Ganteng anj ─ww_

 _Nikmat tuhan mana yang engkau dustakan ─ww_

 _Tapi mereka semua receh ya btw ─ww_

 _Gpp lah yang penting ganteng ─ww_

"Kalau kamu?" tanya Seungcheol sambil menunjuk Wonwoo.

"Saya kak?" tanya Wonwoo.

"Bukan, tembok. Ya kamu lah"

Wowoo nyengir dan akhirnya memperkenalkan dirinya. "Nama saya Jeon Wonwoo kak"

Seungcheol yang mendengarnya megangguk.

"Manis ya" dan semua orang yang ada di meja itu langsung menolehkan kepala mereka untuk melihat sang pembicara yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah Choi Seungcheol.

 _Hah? ─dn,sk,sy,ww_

 _Lah anjir mau main tikung aja ini?! ─mg_

 _Nyuri start ini mah namanya ─js_

"Jusnya"

 _Lha kaget atuh aku teh ─ww_

 _Jago ya bikin kaget sekampung ─dn,sk,sy_

 _Kerdus mah jago ─js_

 _Hehe ─sc_

* * *

 ** _View banyak tapi yang ngeriview dikit itu rasanya tuh, ah sudahlah_**

 _─030717_


End file.
